


Agitation

by Elmina



Category: Gundam Build Fighters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:04:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4877935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elmina/pseuds/Elmina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meijin Kawaguchi the 3rd gets too hot and bothered from Gunpla Battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agitation

_Hot._

The battle was over, but the lingering heat stayed, making Meijin Kawaguchi the Third very uncomfortable. Keeping up the cool appearance was hard, and he feared he might have even been grinning during the battle. It had been just a simple practice battle to test Kämpher Amazing's full potential, but as such the opponent had also been skilled; it had been one of PPSE's candidates for the position he had eventually taken. 

This candidate's battle skills were almost up to his level, and the battle had actually taken a good while, maybe near ten minutes. Perhaps the Works Team had gotten the data they were after, he didn't know or care. Not right now; right now, he needed to escape this place. Somewhere where nobody could see him, because the heat within his body was intolerable. He didn't even have time to care about his gunpla, but that was probably irrelevant since the Works Team surely wanted to take a look at it after the battle. He had taken minor damage, but he knew all that was needed was another coat of paint. 

He made it out of the battle system room, into the corridor, and stared at the wall in front of him for a moment. The door closed behind him, and the voices of the Works Team discussing the battle results faded. 

_Too hot._

He gritted his teeth as he turned to a random direction and started walking. He was very tempted to get rid of the sunglasses, or maybe the neck-tie or the coat at least. No, he told himself in his mind, that would not do. Not when someone could see him. Not _where_ someone could see him, approach him and probably ask questions or congratulate him for the battle or something else work-related. That was not something he needed right now, not when he was having trouble restraining himself. 

The unbearable heat. There was only one way to release his body from it that his clouded mind could come up with, and he needed a suitable location for that and fast. Anything would do, but the closest place he could think of was too far away. He didn't know what was behind any of the doors nearby, but most of the doors here were automatic and if they didn't open when he walked close to them, he couldn't go in. 

He squeezed his eyes shut, placing his hand on the wall and leaning on it for support. He made an attempt to take a deep breath, but it failed as air seemed to get stuck in his throat. His chest felt tight, and the heat was getting worse. 

"Kawaguchi?" Allan's voice called from behind him, and he lifted his head up, letting his hand fall to his side. This was not what he needed, this was not what he could deal with right now... 

...This was exactly what he needed right now, stated a calm voice inside his head. 

"Allan," he said, turning his head to see the Works Team Chief standing in the middle of the corridor, phone in hand. His eyes narrowed as he looked at the other man, and he forced himself to calm down, if just for a moment. "You have access to most places in this area, correct?" 

Allan was clearly surprised by the question. "I should have, but..." 

"What's behind that door over there?" Kawaguchi nodded at the door on the other side of the corridor from where he was standing. It was maybe three meters from his current position, right next to Allan. 

"Eh?" The man turned to look to his side and shrugged. "That's probably just a cleaning equipment storage closet." He lowered the phone, turning the screen off. "Are you all right? You look a little..." 

"Open it," Kawaguchi ordered. 

Allan gave him a confused look. "But..." 

" _Now,_ " Kawaguchi hissed at him, and while the other man still couldn't really understand what was going on, he moved closer to the door and did as asked. Excellent; as he had suspected, Allan knew how to get into most places here. Kawaguchi was beyond caring for the reason why exactly the Works Team Chief had access to places like this; he simply grabbed Allan's shoulder and pushed him into the small room. The lights turned on, the door closed behind them, and he slammed the other man against the closest wall and pressed a forceful kiss on his lips. 

Allan mumbled something against his mouth and tried to protest a little, but with only one hand free, his attempt to push Kawaguchi off of him did nothing. He however seemed to slowly realize what the problem was, gave in a few seconds later and closed his eyes. He reached out to set the phone from his hand onto whatever shelf there was next to him then wrapped his arms around his partner. 

Nobody was there to see him now. Kawaguchi gave in to that uncontrollable need to get his clothes off, withdrew from the hold and stepped back. The sunglasses got discarded to the side on the same shelf that already held Allan's phone and right after, the dark-blue coat was tossed behind him on top of a floor-washing machine then he just gazed at his partner with hunger in his eyes, but his blurred mind blanking on what he should do next. He had what he needed, didn't he? Even so, why was he unable to act? 

"Kawaguchi," Allan stated calmly, and he snapped out of the blur. The heat wouldn't go, however, and he stared at the other man, almost scared as his breathing was turning ragged. 

"I... need to..." He managed to mutter. He stumbled a few steps forward, taking a hold of the wall next to Allan. It was hard to breathe, and his body was so strained that it was getting difficult to simply stay standing up. He was shaking, he knew it, but he couldn't do anything to stop it. 

Then Allan was there with his arms around him again, drawing him against himself and petting his hair. "Tatsuya," the man called quietly, and the young man who had succeeded the name Kawaguchi froze for a few seconds then relaxed. The name itself didn't matter, but it was a reminder of who he was with. He was safe here, and he didn't have to know what to do next. He still needed a release from the heat, but Allan knew him and was on it already, with a hand going down his pants. 

He leaned on the wall and closed his eyes, raising one hand above his head and letting hair fall on his face in the process. That fog clouding his mind was clearing slowly, but it made no difference now when he could finally stop trying to think. His body needed this; an escape from that fever that had almost driven him temporarily insane. He moved against Allan's hand, panting and gripping the other man's shoulder for support. 

The battle was over, and he didn't have to fight anymore. The intolerable burning was focusing on only one part of his body now, and it was joined by pleasure. On top of that, there was a feeling of warmth and comfort of the other man's caresses. 

Time had lost its meaning, though he could guess it was barely a minute later when he reached orgasm. "G...ah... Allan...!" He cried out. His hold of the man's shoulder loosened, but Allan's free arm was still around his waist and holding him firmly. 

"Is it better now?" Allan whispered in his ear, and Kawaguchi nodded just slightly, unable to open his eyes. The heat from inside his body was gone now, and he leaned on the other man's shoulder for a good while while trying to make some sense out of all this. At least Allan didn't move and just let him take his time. 

"Looks like someone here needs clean underwear," Allan pointed out with a smile after a moment. He then looked a little concerned. "Can you stand?" 

Kawaguchi took a deep breath and composed himself. He snatched the sunglasses from the side and put them on while quickly pushing his hair back with his other hand. "Looks like someone here needs to wash their hands," he stated coolly, trying to regain some dignity. 

"Oh, that's..." Allan replied with a grin. He pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his hand a little. "Never mind that." 

"Hmph." Kawaguchi ignored him and picked up his coat. There was really no reason to try to appear aloof when Allan knew everything about him, but he was so ashamed of himself that he didn't know what else to do. What if someone had walked in on them? Or what if someone had seen him drag Allan in here? He swore in his mind to never succumb to the battle heat again. This was _definitely_ never happening again. 

Or so the calm part of his mind prayed, while the hidden fire was gazing at his partner even now. 

  
END.  


**Author's Note:**

> Written in May 2014, this is from the Gundam Build Fighters Kink Meme where I wrote this totally anonymous because nobody can tell it when it's me or my sister writing AraYuu rly. Prompt was Tatsuya getting a little too hot and bothered from Gunpla Battle.
> 
> Had this idea for a while, and since my sister had technically written a couple of fics that fit this prompt ("High Technology" and "Thirst" were both of the same setup), I wanted to write too!


End file.
